Random Hermione Pairings
by VergeofLove
Summary: A series of oneshots where Hermione is paired with different males from the Harry Potter series. each chapter is a different story. my first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Draco

Random Hermione Pairings

**By Kittykat2005**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the plot, and even that's probably been used by somebody already.**

**I got the idea for this from watching the Olympics Figure Skating, enjoy!**

**Lyrics used in this chapter are by Daniel Powter.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy grabbed his skates from his trunk, his heavy cloak from the chair in the dorm he shared with the other seventh year Slytherin boys, and headed outside to the Hogwarts Lake. He walked through the empty halls, past the Great Hall and out the front doors. 

He was bored; he had finished the homework his teachers had assigned over the break, and he had studied so much that he doubted if even Hermione Granger, wherever she had gone for her break, had studied as much as him. So since he had absolutely nothing else to do, he figured he would give some use to the Hogwarts lake.

Draco had always loved to skate, ever since he learned how to when he was seven. His father, Luscius Malfoy, had required that Draco learn many abilities before he started Hogwarts, just to make sure that his son was ahead of everyone else in anything he did, and ice skating had been one of them.

'_Not that it worked'_ thought Draco to himself. No matter what he did, however long he studied, how good of notes he took, or how many times he rechecked his assignment, Hermione Granger always managed to somehow get better grades than him in all of their mutual classes, and it infuriated him, while forcing him to have a grudging respect for her at the same time.

Even without his father's high expectations of him, Draco had his own goals for himself that he would not let him fail at. And losing to Hermione Granger at every single test since first year was not acceptable, either for him or his father.

Once he got outside, Draco trudged through the snow trying to reach the lake. It was winter at Hogwarts, and most people had decided to go home for the holidays. There were only a few who had chosen to stay behind, including himself as the only Slytherin, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and he hadn't seen any Gryffindors yet, so he was sure that none of them had chosen to stay behind.

As Draco arrived at the lake he sat down on a nearby rock, laced up his skates and got on the frozen lake.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around…_

Draco heard a beautiful, sad voice singing, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He was looking around until finally he spotted a girl on the other side of the lake skating slowly around by herself. He was drawn to the girl, like a magnet drawn to its opposite, though he didn't know who she was.

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride…_

As Draco got closer to the girl, he noticed that she had wavy, chestnut brown hair and it appeared that she had a slim figure from what he could tell, for she was wearing a form fitting outfit, but it was not so tight that he could see every feature of her body, and he was rather glad, after seeing Pantsy dress like a whore all year and having her try to seduce him by "accidentally" dropping her books right in front of him in the hall and bending down to pick them up in her ultra-low cut shirts. He had decided that some things are better off left to the imagination.

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

As the mysterious girl finished her song, she did a spin, then went into a sit spin, then came back up again. Obviously, whoever it was, this wasn't her first time skating.

"Did you have a bad day?" Draco softly asked the girl, not wanting to startle her. For some reason, even though he had no idea who this girl was, he felt concern for her; he didn't want her to be upset.

The girl jumped, despite Draco's attempt to keep from scaring her. She turned around to see who it was that had spoken to her and stopped right where she was.

'_Oh my god.' _Thought Draco, panicked. '_It's her, what is she doing here?' _Draco's heart rate sped up.

Hermione Granger had just come outside to get some fresh air. She was the only Gryffindor staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, and it got rather boring being cooped up in Gryffindor Tower all day, even though it was her choice to stay here by herself, she figured it would give her plenty of time to study for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s, but she didn't want to study all of her waking hours, so she decided today that she would practice her skating skills.

"Wh-what are you doing out here, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, who tried to hide her nervousness, but didn't succeed because she could hear her voice shake slightly. Apparently so could Draco, because he smirked at her.

"Why so nervous Hermione?" he questioned. He was no better however, for his heart was hammering in his chest, he hoped she couldn't hear it. Draco was just as surprised as her that he had used her first name, but somehow, it seemed more natural than calling her 'Granger'. "You never answered my question, by the way."

"Maybe a little bit," She said, ignoring that shallow breath she got whenever she was around him. "But I'm feeling better now that I'm out on the ice and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin it for me."

"Well rest assured I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. I too came out here to relax, and I'd appreciate it if _you_ didn't ruin it for _me_."

"I think I can manage that" replied Hermione teasingly. She started skating again in a figure eight around Draco. He responded by skating zigzag in front and behind her, turning super sharp, right next to her. Then they moved to opposite sides of the lake, and then moved towards the middle, doing the exact same moves, as if they were mirror images of each other.

Hermione then did a double toe loop and made a circle around the edge of the lake while in the middle Draco was spinning like Hermione had done earlier. Then the two met up at the side, still moving, Draco skating backwards in front of Hermione with his hands on her waist. In a quick move that you would've missed if you had blinked, Draco lifted Hermione off the ice above his head and held her there with one hand on her side while still skating backwards, towards the middle of the lake.

Draco set her down again, gently, barely making a sound with their skates. Next Draco and Hermione skated around side by side, about two arms lengths apart, doing twizzles and some fancy footwork, completely in sync. Then they each did side by side triple axles, and met again in the middle for one last lift by Draco, spinning and moving forward with Hermione laying horizontal above him.

Once again Draco set Hermione on the ice swiftly and soundly, spinning in the center of the ice with his arms around her waist, and hers wrapped around his shoulders.

Draco and Hermione stopped spinning; both closed their eyes, breathing heavily.

"Wow" panted Hermione. "You're a really good skater."

"As are you" said Draco between taking breaths, returning the compliment.

Draco opened his eyes. He saw that Hermione still had hers closed, and that she hadn't yet moved from his arms. He decided to take this opportunity to finally do what he had wanted to do since sixth year.

Hermione, still breathing hard, kept her eyes closed, reveling in Draco's warm embrace, clutching his shirt to keep him close to her. Suddenly, she felt something warm, and soft on her lips, and she realized that he was kissing her!

'_Oh my god. I can't believe Draco Malfoy is actually kissing me! me, Hermione Granger! Muggle-born who he used to despise!'_ Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that it took her a minute to respond to his kiss.

Hermione started kissing him deeper, she moved her hands up to tangle themselves in his white-gold hair as he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer as if never wanting to let her go. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance; it was granted. Hermione parted her lips to let Draco's tongue explore her mouth, and when their tongues met they got in to a fierce battle, both trying to gain dominance over the other. Draco ran his fingers through her hair, making her untamable hair even more unruly.

After a few minutes they both were in desperate need of air for their lungs, so they parted, resting their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

'_Well,_'thought Draco '_I guess I won't be bored for the rest of the holiday'_

THE END

* * *

**This is my first fic ever, so please tell me what you think! This is only this first of many oneshots that I'm going to do, I'm also planning on doing ones with: Harry, Ron and George. If you have any other guys you would like to see her with, just let me know in a review!**


	2. Harry

**Random Hermione Pairings**

**By Kittykat2005**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the plot, and even that's probably been used by somebody already.**

Hermione Granger was quietly studying in the Gryffindor common room. The N.E.W.T.s were coming up in a few weeks and she was frantically trying to cram in every last bit of information she could find. Every day she would wake up at seven, have breakfast, and then head off to the library where she would stay until dinner, when she would eat a quick supper and then return to the library to check out three or four books that she would speed-read back in the common room.

She had just finished the last book she had checked out earlier, and was getting ready to head up to her dorm for a few hours of sleep until she would wake up and her whole routine would start all over again. She had just gotten her foot onto the bottom step of the girls' dorms when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione?" a soft voice asked. Hermione jumped, she hadn't realized that anyone else was up this late. She had been too wrapped up in her studies to notice anything besides her books. Hermione turned around, looking for the voice that had spoken to her.

"Harry? What are you doing up this late? Are you alright? Did you have another vision? Was Ron snoring to loud?" Harry chuckled at the last part.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to come down here to check on you. I know you haven't been getting enough sleep lately and I was worried."

Hermione smiled at him. He was so kind and caring and sweet…no wonder she had fallen in love with him. "I'm fine Harry; I was just heading up to bed. I've studied enough for tonight."

Hermione moved from where she was standing by the girls' staircase, over to the couch in front of the fire where Harry was now sitting. She sat down right next to Harry, curling her legs up behind her and leaning against his broad, strong-yet-soft shoulder. Harry then wrapped his arm around her thin waist as they sat there, watching the fire die down.

Since Sirius had died two years ago, Harry and Hermione had gotten a lot closer. Harry had needed someone to lean on and talk to and Hermione had been there for him. Since then they were barely ever apart, sometimes with Ron there too, but other times it was just the two of them.

Hermione began thinking about when she had first realized that she was in love with her best friend. It had been in their fourth year, right before Cedric came out of the champion's tent to battle the first dragon. Charlie Weasley and a few other people had brought in the first dragon. Even though Hermione was aware that the first task was to be dragons, Harry having told her, when the Swedish Short-Snout was brought into the arena, Hermione started hyperventilating. She was so concerned about Harry, the dragons were huge, and you couldn't really understand how large they were by reading about them from a book.

She had been so thankful that Harry had survived, mostly unscathed, she had burst into tears. And the night of the third task, she had been more terrified for Harry than she had been for anything else in her entire life. You could ask Ron, after Harry and Cedric disappeared from the maze, Hermione kept her face buried in his shoulder until they came back.

Harry shifted his weight slightly, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright there? It seemed like you got lost in your thoughts for a moment." Asked Harry, sounding amused.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." Replied Hermione, "I was just thinking…"

"May I ask what about?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Nothing important, just…you know…about…us."

Harry smiled. "I was just thinking about us too. About how we met and stuff."

"Well that wasn't exactly what I was thinking about, more about fourth year…"

Harry frowned slightly, remembering the Third Task. "Yeah…I remember that too."

"Oh no Harry," Cried Hermione, "That's not what I meant, I was just thinking about the better times, like when we found Dobby working in the kitchens, or after you got the egg from that Hungarian Horntail, or just days when we were relaxing in the common room or outside. Oh! And the Yule Ball, remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember, but for me, the Yule Ball wasn't all that exciting. I mean, I just went with Parvati so that I wouldn't look like a dork without a date. It would have been more fun if I had gone with someone who I actually liked and got along with, like you."

Hermione stopped breathing. Did he mean what she thought he meant? She decided to find out. "Wh-what do you mean?" she said, slightly out of breath.

"Well, you know you're my friend and we get along so it wouldn't be uncomfortable trying to start a conversation because it comes so naturally for us."

Hermione's heart sank, but she tried to smile at him. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but it was obvious to Hermione that Harry would never love her as anything more than a friend, and it broke her heart.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be having an inner struggle with himself, as if he was trying to make up his mind about something. Suddenly he blurted out:

"No- that's not true, that's not why I would like to have gone to the Ball with you. It's just that if I tell you the real reason, you'll hate me and never want to speak to me again!" He had said all of this very fast, and if it hadn't been for her older sister talking at about the speed of sound, Hermione didn't think she would have caught all that.

"Harry," Hermione stated in a very serious voice, "Nothing you ever do or say could make me hate you. I love you." As she was thinking: '_though not exactly in the way you think I do.'_

This seemed to give Harry some courage, as he sat up a little straighter, though he looked just as nervous as before. "Okay, well what I meant when I said I would rather go with you, because I like you as a friend is…that…well…Ilikeyouasmorethanafriend."

Once again, Hermione having phenomenal hearing, thought she understood what Harry had said, but that couldn't be it, had he _really_ said that? "What, Harry, did you just say that…that you like me –I mean _like_ me like me? Why –no _how_ is this possible?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's because you're so kind and caring and sweet and funny and pretty"… Suddenly Harry realized what he was saying and immediately clamped his mouth shut and turned red-apple red.

"Harry," said Hermione, in disbelief that dreams really did come true, was having trouble speaking. "I don't really know what to say." Harry's face fell; he looked as if he had lost his puppy. "Except that I feel exactly the same way!" finished Hermione.

Harry glanced up sharply. He gave her a weary look as if he wasn't sure whether she was joking or not. "That's not funny Hermione, I'm being serious."

"As am I Harry, I can't believe that you would think I would joke about something like this." Hermione said, sounding hurt. Her tone of voice must have made Harry realize that Hermione was telling the truth, because he looked up hopefully at her.

"Ar-are you sure? Because I mean I don't want to say anything because you feel pressured to or you don't want me to feel bad. You-you really like me?"

Yes Harry, I really, really like you. No -never mind," and Harry's face fell for a second. "I love you, Harry, for now and for always."

And at those words Harry and Hermione settled themselves further into the comforts of each others arms, never to leave each other's side.

**Hey you guys! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up; I've had a busy month! All of my friends have decided that they don't like me anymore (for various reasons, most of them being their stubbornness and innate stupidness that they wont listen to me) so I ditched them & I have new, better friends now! **

**I would like to say thank you so much to my reviewers:**

**howdy: Here's the next chapter! That is really a good idea, but I probably wouldn't put her with Lockhart! Think of the drama!**

**chuxter: Thank you so much for reading! That would be really interesting putting her with Reamus! I'll definitely think about it! I would love to read your fanfic!**


	3. George

**Random Hermione Pairings**

**By Herpaghonasyphilitis**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the plot, and even that's probably been used by somebody already.  
**

* * *

_At the Weasley's…Week before school starts…7th year_

"BOOM!"

Hermione winced. She knew that sound way to well for her own comfort. And, unfortunately, she also knew what came next.

"FRED! GEORGE!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, "IF YOU ARE DOING ANYTHING DANGEROUS YOU ARE GOING TO BE UNDER HOUSE ARREST UNTIL YOU ARE BOTH 35!" This was the customary response to anything out of the ordinary that occurred in Fred and George's room.

Hermione was standing just outside Ginny's room when she saw the twin's door open and George slipped out with his back to her. She took a breath and was about to scold him when he turned around.

"Hermy! You are just the little lady I was looking for!" said George in a surprisingly quiet whisper, especially considering all the exclamation points he had just used. He stealthily slipped down the stairs separating the two teens. He winked dramatically at Hermione before doing a stunt roll across the landing to stand up with his back against the wall, folding his hands to make it look like he was holding a shotgun to his chest. Hermione inwardly smirked at this. Fred and George this summer had watched a bunch of action movies with Ron and Harry, and were always practicing their "moves" around the house.

"Hermione I need you to do me a favor, I need you to take this for me." He said taking what looked like a small charm that one might put on their necklace out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a small Celtic design in green with silver and metallic bronze defining it.

"Why? What does it do to you?" she questioned, automatically suspicious, even if it looked as harmless as a neck charm. She had found it a handy instinct to be wary of anything at the Weasley's house. You never knew where Fred and George may have hidden a trick, or who else was in on the joke.

"Nothing major, do you really think we would waste our time trying to trick you into something that could be dangerous, when we know that you know as many if-not-more spells than we do? You know that we know that Ron and Harry make much more entertaining and easier to control test subjects." Explained George with a mischievous-yet-adorable-innocent look.

Hermione thought this over, and realized that it actually made sense…

"Alright then, so if it's not dangerous, embarrassing, or illegal," started Hermione, looking a bit puzzled, "then what does it do?"

"This is a charm that you would put on a necklace or bracelet. It's designed to make the wearer relax. We knew you were going to be flipping out over the N.E.W.T.s you will have to take this year, and since we won't be there to provide comic relief, we thought you might like to try out our newest product and you know…maybe just give us an idea of how much it helps and if you think there's anything we need to improve. We were thinking that by next year, once we have everything figured out, we can sell them to Hogwarts students who are going to be taking O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. Of course you won't be able to use them during the actual tests, but you can wear it all year for when you're studying and stuff…" Here George trailed off, looking nervous and as if he didn't know what to say.

Hermione was temporarily stunned. '_Wow' _she thought._ 'I never would have guessed they would do something like this for me. It just seems so…not them. I wonder why they thought of me?' _

"Thanks George…that's really sweet of you guys, I never knew you had it in you to be that thoughtful." She said teasingly. "And tell Fred I say thanks. I have a feeling this will really help me this year. Thank you." Then Hermione did something she never thought she would do and placed her arms around George to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

For some reason this made George blush almost as bad as Ron had always done last year whenever he was near Lavender, who he had harbored a crush on for most of the year.

All of a sudden, Hermione was feeling lightheaded, only in a good way. Not that she felt dizzy, but that it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could enjoy herself, instead of feeling the need to study constantly. What she didn't realize was that as she was hugging George, he had slipped the Celtic charm around the necklace her father had given her last Christmas.

With the slight high she got from the immediate reaction from the charm, Hermione was feeling daring. The charm that was now around her neck didn't put false thoughts in her head, it just made her feel at peace and got rid of any inhibitions she had had. So with that she stood on her tip toes and, once again kissed George, only this time it was on the lips.

After a few seconds of shock, George realized that Hermione was kissing him! She was kissing- actually _kissing_ him. Then George did the only thing he could do, he kissed her back.

George placed his hands on her hips & walked her backwards into the wall. Hermione still had her arms wrapped around his neck, and one slid up to tangle itself in his hair, while the other pulled George closer to her body. For once in her life, Hermione's mind was completely blank, she was in blissful heaven. When George opened his mouth to grab her bottom lip in his mouth and suck on it, stars exploded behind her eyes and she hung on to him tighter for support to keep her knees from buckling beneath her.

George ran his tongue lightly across Hermione's lips, and entered her mouth, fighting for dominance with Hermione's tongue. As Hermione's tongue ran along the underside of his, he let out a moan at the sensual, ticklish sensation.

"Hem, hem."

Hermione and George instantly jumped apart as if they had been burned, searching the Weasley's hallway for Umbridge. They heard giggling from behind them, and they spun around to look up into the face of Ginny Weasley who was standing a few steps above them.

"You know, you might want to do that somewhere else, seeing as this _is _the hall and anybody could walk past, such as a certain temperamental redhead who is currently on his way down from his room with Harry and on his way to the quidditch pitch to play a game." Remarked Ginny, who was looking very smug indeed.

Hermione let out a little eep.

"Thanks for the warning Gin, what do you think we should do?" asked a slightly frantic Hermione, but not very frantic seeing as she was still wearing the charm George had put on her earlier.

"Well I don't know about you, but _I'm _going out to watch my brother make a fool of himself with only a two person team. Coincidentally, my room will be _completely empty_ while I'm away." Hinted Ginny. "So I guess I'll just see you guys around…" she trailed off as she walked away down the stairs.

Hermione glanced at George.

"Well she _did_ say she wouldn't be back for a while…"

"After you milady."

* * *

**A/N: Wow you guys I'm so sorry it took this long to update, it's been forever! Read my profile, I've updated it a bit & it's got some new information there.**

**Look you guys, I didn't want to be a nag and ask you for reviews, but it's kinda sad when you get a 148 hits and 4 reviews…can we please try and improve those ratios please?**

**If anyone has an idea for someone I should pair Hermione w/ next, let me know in a review!**

**To those who did review:**

**Howdy: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story, and I'm sorry for the horrible wait between updates…at least I didn't leave at a cliffhanger right? lol man, your sitch. w/ your friends sounds really similar to my prob…I'm glad it's better for you now! My problem is all but forgotten…I just hang out w/ diff. ppl now: P**

**Until next time,**

**luv ya**

**Kat **


End file.
